Witches, Wizards, and Vampires, Oh My!
by JooElement
Summary: A young witch goes undercover at Muggle school. What happens when she meets a Vampire? Or Two? Or Five? What happens when Witch Craft and Wizardry come across Vampires? Mix of J.K Rowling's magic and Stephenie Meyer's vampires.
1. Muggles

This fanfic is a mix of Harry Potter and Twilight. Hope it's okay in the Twilight section!

* * *

"I'll miss you," said Alice, "you and your duck beak."

I changed my mouth into a duck's beak. They all laughed.

"But we wouldn't even know you're gone." Emmaline said to me.

"I'll be the one missing you guys. Why did my father have to pick me to go 'undercover' in a Muggle High School? He just has to be in the Department of Muggle Studies." I said

"Well, send letters," Jamie was the saddest one, "we want to see how a Muggle High School is like, too. Even if you'd be telling us anyway. You're time-turning back so that you can be at Hogwarts and the Muggle School at the same time, right?"

"Yes." I said, looking down as we walked down Hogsmede.

"Say, will you send us those things called erasers?" Alice was always curious "I've never seen one before."

"Sure thing," I laughed.

"You know," Alice started, "You're the prettiest girl in our house. It had better not have been your metamorphagus making you look that way."

I laughed at her seriousness. "Of course not. If I wanted to looked exceedingly pretty, I'd look like this." I changed into a tanned blonde with blue eyes.

They all chuckled. Then some was looking at me, and then tripped. We all laughed. I changed back into my natural dark hair, dark brown-eyed look.

I packed my Muggle clothes and a few witch things. I wasn't going to live without my wand … I used the Floo Network to arrive at my father's Department. After meeting with my father, we drove to the London airport.

"Luna, Luna, 'm so glad you're doing this for me. I have your ticket here," he searched in all of his pockets. "Ah, here it is. And I want you to send every detail of a Muggle High School, alright?"

"Yes, dad." I took the ticket and looked at it.

"You will be going to … its see here … this city right here." He pointed to the name on the ticket. "You will be a … sixteen year old junior. That means you're grade eleven. Act completely normal, your birthday is still the same, October twentieth, and you have a permit here that allows you to use under aged intelligence magic. Use magic only for school purposes, because you know nothing about what these Muggles learn. Is that clear?

"Yes, dad." I took the permit.

"And you've learned the intelligence spells and charms? Got them memorized in your head? Because you can't have a spell or charms book, the Muggles –"

"Yes dad, I know dad." I interrupted.

"You'll be living with Percy, he bought a Muggle house. He won't be there much; he'll be gone frequently, because he has a job too. Only he can use the Floo Network, okay? Be nice to your brother, don't leave anything magical out, D'you understand?" Wow he was paranoid.

"Yes dad."

"Alright. I've written everything down here on this piece of parchment, what Muggles do and what they use. Like pencils and pens instead of quills. Study that while you are on the plane."

Ding Dong. "Flight 934 will be leaving in five minutes," The intercom announced.

"Alright. Send owls of every detail. How they act and how they react. Their habitats and –"

I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye dad. Send Nox to me right away."

"Right, Nox, your owl."

"I'd better get going. Bye, dad." I started to the gate.

"Wait," he called

I turned around.

"Do not, and I mean _not_ use your metamorphagi to change anything while you're there. Do it before they get to know you, is that clear?" He eyes were serious.

I changed my eye colour to red, to violet, then to brown. "Sure thing, dad." I laughed.

Twenty minutes later, the flight took off. This was my first time on a plane. I've never had to use one. I'd miss my Comet, and my friends, and my Ravenclaw house, and the school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Hogwarts.

I took out my plane ticket. I didn't really read it the first time. I wondered what city I was going to. I scanned the little slip of paper. 'London to Forks, WS' it said. Where was that? Forks are what people eat with. Isn't it? We used forks at home, and at Hogwarts…

I looked at the piece of parchment my father gave me to study. What a list...

Verluna Rowena

They don't use magic! They use pencils, pens, markers, and coloured pencil crayons to write. They don't have ink, so no quills!

Too late. I brought a few quills and a bottle of ink. I read on.

They use the whitest pieces of parchment. I think they call them paper. You will be going to Forks high school.

Do NOT leave any magic items (if you brought any. I hope that you didn't) lying about. When you land, Percy will be there with your car. DO NOT charm it.

A car! A Muggle car!

I also left a map for you, Port Angeles is where you would go 'shopping'. Shopping is when you buy lots clothing and jewellery with friends. When you make Muggle friends, they might invite you to come 'shopping' with them, or go out for a 'movie' with them. A movie is like a theatre.

You will have professors just like in Hogwarts, but I believe they call their professors 'teachers'. Call your teachers by the last name, but instead of professor, its Miss or Mister.

They don't use Sickles or anything, they use 'Dollars'. That is your money. I left a card with Percy.

Now, if you need anything else, send an owl for more information.

Love, Dad.

I wonder what they eat. I loved cauldron cakes. I wonder if they had any ... I'll ask Percy.

When the plane landed, Percy was already there with my luggage. My father had told me to use a luggage bag instead of a suitcase. I could see why. Everyone there either had what they called a 'duffle bag', or a luggage bag.

"Oi, Luna." Percy called.

Percy already graduated Hogwarts. He studies dragons.

"Hey, Percy." I said, insecure. I looked around. Everything was very different from the London Muggle's buildings.

"Luna, stop it," Percy nudged me. "ever-changing eye colour isn't normal for Muggles."

"Oh. I didn't realize --" I got pushed from a Muggle going the other way. "They're pushy here, aren't they?"

"C'mon, I've got your car." He smiled. He knew that would distract me.

We walked out into the parking lot and I followed Percy. I knew about cars. That was probably the only thing I knew best about Muggles. I knew what was good, what was fast, and what was the best. I was still looking at all the kinds of cars when Percy said something.

"Here it is." He said, pointing to the car.

My jaw dropped. How much Muggle money did we have? Percy laughed at me and started up the car. I slowly seated myself into it, taking in every detail. I've never seen a car up close like this before.

"How is it?" Percy asked.

"Percy, its a black Nissan Sport Concept." I was speechless.

"So it's good? Dad left you Muggle money in this little card thing." He showed me a blue bankcard, "He said you can spend as much, as long as you show him the Muggle things you buy."

I took the card and examined it. "Money is in here?"

"It's like Gringots. But you don't have to go to you vault to get the money. Just swipe it where they tell you, and put in the PIN number. It's Luna. So just find the letters and press them. So L-U-N-A. Don't tell anyone." He took out a flat thing, made out of cloth or something. "This is a wallet. You'll keep all your money and cards in it."

I took the wallet and put the card inside. I looked outside the window. "Percy, where are we?"

"Port Angeles. We're driving to Forks." He said.

"Oh," was all I could say. The lights and buildings looked amazing. We passed by a place called 'Pop-eyed Pete's' and 'Bella Italia.'

After several minutes of Muggle sight seeing, we passed a blue and yellow sign that said, "Welcome to Forks."

I asked Percy frequent questions, like "What do Muggles do for fun?" to "How do they cook?" Everything seemed so manual here.

"Here we are," Percy said, "Muggle home, sweet Muggle home."

We parked into a driveway that connected to a two-story red house. It was medium in size, not too big, not too small. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the house.

"Here are the car and house keys. I have my own." Percy tossed the keys over the car.

I caught them. "Hey, careful. These babies get scratched easily." I said as I patted the car.

We walked up the walkway and Percy unlocked the house, giving me play by plays. He went in and threw his coat on the black leather couch. There was an open kitchen on the left side and the front room on the right. The interior was all white, and the furniture matched. It was like what they called bachelor pads, I've seen one in a magazine once.

"You start school tomorrow," he said while opening the fridge. "I've already bought your school supplies and a map to the school. I'll bring in the luggage."

Percy took out his wand. "Accio," he waved his wand. The luggage aparated in the front room.

"It's not fair that you get to use magic and I don't." I mumbled. "Can I use magic to bring them up to my room?"

"Actually, Dad gave me a permit for you so that you can use house-hold magic. He knows you can't take care of yourself like a Muggle."

"Shut up," I muttered, as I went up the tan-carpeted stairs. Magic pictures were already up along the walls. There was one of the whole family, Mum, Dad, Percy, Alice and Bella, and me. Alice and Bella were twins, a year older than me.

"Percy, can I paint my room?" I shouted down the staircase. "Please?"

I heard him grunt. "Fine." He shouted back.

When I got to the top of the staircase, there were five doors. I opened the first one on my right. It was a small room; that only contained a small bed and a closet. I closed the door and went to open the door on the other side. It was a bathroom. Pretty big, too. I opened the room beside the bathroom. It was big; it had a red-sheeted bed and a few drawers and a closet, with a nightstand beside the bed. There were posters of dragons and famous alchemists. Must be Percy's room. I closed the door and went to the other side and opened that door. It was the same size of the last room. There was a queen sized bed, a vanity dresser, and a closet. _This_ was my room.

I peeked my head out the door. "Percy, can I decorate?" I shouted.

"Yeah, fine." He shouted back.

I took out my wand and made the walls patterned green and blue, I put matching dark red sheets on the bed, and enlarged the vanity drawer. I put in a matching desk and nightstand.

I opened the closet with my wand. 'Accio' I muttered.

My boxes and luggage bag came floating in and started unpacking their selves. While they were at it, I put up pictures and posters on my wall. One of my favourite band, and one of my favourite Muggle band. I heard a cage bang.

"Hey, careful with that. That's Nox's home." I said.

After everything unpacked and decorated, I went downstairs.

"Perce, I'm hungry." I said. He was in the front room. Probably studying his dragon books.

A few seconds later, a strange cup and ceramic place came floating down from the cupboards and something came out of a large looking box with four swirls on top of it. Whatever was in the casserole served itself and plopped onto my plate.

"Thanks." I called.

After dinner, I got ready for bed and went to my room. The second I sat down, something tapped on my window. I got up off my bed and opened it. Nox flew in.

"Nox, you're here. How's your trip?" I said as I grabbed a box of owl treats from my nightstand.

She cooed. I tossed her a treat and she caught it in her mouth.

"Good girl. Do you have anything for me?"

She cooed again, and lifted her right wing. There was a bag attached to her, and I took it off. I looked inside the bag and saw a tiny piece of parchment. I took it out and read it.

Erasers! - Jamie

I laughed. "Are you tired or do you want to stretch your wings from the bag?" I asked Nox.

She flew inside her cage.

"Yeah, I thought so." I said.

I wondered what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

What do you think so far? It should be in both Harry Potter and Twilight categories, but I can't really do that. Reviews!

I don't own Hogwarts, any witch craft or wizardry or the type of vampires.


	2. Sunsets and Suspects

The next morning, I packed my school bag with a binder, pencils, erasers, pens, and my wallet. I was ready and set, wand in my jacket and keys in my pocket. Percy had already left. I went outside and started the car. It was cold. I took out the directions to Forks High School and started driving. It took twenty minutes or so to get there. It wasn't hard to find, because there was a big sign saying "Forks High School." 

I parked in front of a building called "The Office." When I climbed out of my car, people were staring at me. What did I do wrong? I didn't even do anything yet!

I walked into the building and went up to an unnatural red haired lady.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Verluna Rowena." I said.

"Ah, yes. I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She gave me a stack of paper and showed me the ways to each class.

"Thank you." I said and left the building.

They spoke a different accent. I guess it's the American accent. So that means to them, I have an accent. That'd confirm that I'm not from here…

As I walked outside, I noticed that my car was the only car that stood out. All the other cars were old and rusty. I quickly got into my car and drove to the student parking lot. I looked around for a spot and noticed a blue Mazda 6 Sport car. I wonder who owned that one.

I looked at my schedule and the map of the school and tapped it with my wand. This way, I wouldn't have to have it in my face all day.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to first class. Even in the halls people were staring at me. I don't look very different from anybody else. I walked in the class and informed the teacher that I was a new student. He welcomed me to calculus class and seated me.

The rest of the morning was the same. I informed the teachers that I was a new student, they'd seat me, and they'd talk and talk. The other students frequently looked at me.

My last morning period was English class. Ms. Johnson introduced me to the class. I begged her not to or at least call me Luna, but she did anyway, and she introduced me as Verluna. There was only one seat open, so I sat there. Beside me was a pale boy, dark hair, and dark eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

English class was probably going to be my favourite class. I was an avid reader, and I was eager to learn about Muggle stories.

The bell rang and I stood up.

"Hey," a musical voice said.

I turned around to see the pale boy looking at me.

"Luna Rowena, right?"

"Uh, yeah? Why'd you call me that?" He was the first one to call me Luna today.

"Oh, I thought that Luna was your preferred name. I just heard you taking and..." He looked confused. He also had an accent, like in London.

"Yes. You're correct."

"I'm Jarrett." He smiled crookedly.

I just looked at him and smiled back.

"Luna," someone called me.

I turned around to see Cheslyn waving at me.

I turned back to him to say bye, but he was gone. I looked around aimlessly then went to Cheslyn.

Cheslyn was in my calculus class. Sat with her and her friends at lunch.

"Who are they?" She asked another classmate.

They both sighed and she shrugged.

I looked up to see whom they were talking about. Across the cafeteria, was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Across him, was what looked like his sister, dark hair and dark eyes. She had medium spiky hair, probably just five feet tall. She reminded me of a pixie. They were both pale, and I had to admit, they were beautiful. Jarrett looked like he just finished an advertisement for something, and what looked like his sister, looked like she came out of a fashion magazine. They had food trays in front of them, but untouched. I felt myself make a face.

"His name's Jarrett." I said.

Cheslyn and her friend looked at me with surprised expressions.

"How do you know?" Cheslyn smiled at me excitedly.

"He introduced himself to me." I shrugged. I saw no big deal.

At that moment, his eyes met mine. I quickly looked down.

After lunch, I had biology class. This was going to be a boring one. I got there late. The teacher, Mr. Varner, pointed out a seat. It was the only seat open, and beside it was a gangly boy. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes, I knew this because when I seated myself, he kept on stealing glances.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi." I said briefly.

After the school bell rung, I started packing my bag.

"You're Verluna Rowena, right? I'm Gordy Newton."

"It's Luna." I corrected him.

"Cool name. What's your next class?"

"Government in building… six"

"Oh, I have Trig. I'll show you the way to building six."

I swung my bag over my shoulder. "No, it's alright."

He started walking with me anyway.

"So, where do you come from? Not that … you know …"

"It's okay. It's clear that I don't come from here. London, actually."

"Right. So how do you like it here so far?"

I didn't want to say anything so I just said, "Too soon to tell."

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Building six is right over there," he pointed. "Nice meeting you."

"Thanks." I said.

Government class was also boring. I had to write down everything for my father. He wanted to learn about Muggle Government the most.

The bell rung after last class, and I was excited to go home. I backed up my car and started to drive down the lot, but the Mazda sports car was blocking the way out. People were honking their horns at me. They were so annoying, Muggles. I felt my hair colour change to red. I didn't really care, the windows were tinted and I couldn't really control my emotions and the way they connect with my metamorphagi.

I noticed eyes on the rear mirror in the Mazda car. I quickly changed my hair colour back to normal. The pair of eyes were looking at me strangely. I laughed. I heard a knock on my window. It startled me. I rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry, Gordy, it's this Mazda –" I said.

"No, it's alright. I was just wondering if you had the notes for Biology class. I didn't … write mine down." He blushed.

I smiled at him. "Sure thing."

I took out my wand inconspicuously and tapped a piece of parchment. The notes on Biology class appeared. I turned around and gave the parchment to Gordy.

"There," I smiled, proud of myself.

He looked at the parchment awkwardly. "Thanks," he said anyway.

"No problem," I smiled.

Then, the small pixie-like girl climbed into the blue Mazda. Was that Jarrett's car? My lips pursed. I guess with looks like that, you get more money.

Instead of going straight home, I drove to Port Angeles. I wanted to see the sunset Muggles see.I was walking along the sidewalk when three men turned up to the curb. They were laughing, and walking crookedly.

I walked faster, wand in hand, not knowing where I was going. I turned left into a darker street. Too late to turn back now. I was far from the car now, and those strange men were scaring me. They seemed to be following me. I turned right and they started to run. Panicing, I started to run, my hand was sweating around my wand. I turned another right and ended up in an allyway. I turned around with my wand pointing where the men would be. I tried to think of a spell, something, just something. My grasp tightened and untightened on the wand.

The three men turned into the alleyway.

"She thinks she can stop us with a stick," one of them said.

They all laughed.

My mind was scrambling for a spell, but once I got a spell, the largest man grabbed my neck and pushed me against the brick wall.

I put my want against his neck. "I'll kill you, I swear I will," I coughed.

"What, with a little stick?" He said.

My eyes shifted to red and my hair to black, and I grew fangs.

"What the hell!?" the man said.

I hissed at him and he dropped me on the ground.

He ran shouting out 'Vampire, vampire!' I laughed.

As I watched him cower, I saw a sillhouette put down a large dumpster. My eyes widened. No mere Muggle, nor average witch or wizard could pick that up.

I stayed there for a second longer and stood up. I escaped with only a scratch. It was easier than fighting a wizard, I'll tell you that. I changed back to my normal self and dusted off the sand and dust off myself. I walked up to the sillhouette.

I looked carefully at the person, trying to decipher who it was. My eyes went wide.

He just looked at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Nothing. The question is, that --"

"What did you see?" I inturupted.

"That three men were going to do something very bad to you. Now, will you tell me--"

"What else?" I inturupted again.

"What are you?" He finally said. His eyes were furious, hostile.

"I'm nothing. Are you calling me a --"

"You are not nothing." he pressed.

"I'm none of your business." I said angrily. "You tell me what _you_ are, picking up an oversized dumpster."

I knew he wasnt going to tell me so I started past him, going right. I stopped, turned around and went the other way. I was sure that this was the right way. I stopped at the curb, looking at which way to go.

"Just ask for help if you're lost." a voice behind me said.

"Which way is the --"

"I'll take you there." Jarrett walked pass me, turning left. He didnt wait up for me.

I ran to catch up to him. "Excuse me, but --"

"I know where you want to go." he said

"So you do? Where then?" I challenged him,

"To the bridge to see the sunset," he said smugly.

"And how would you know that?"

"It's the Olympic Penisula, where the best sunsets are setted. Doesnt everyone want to see the famous sunset?"

I didnt say anything. It was silent until we reached the bridge. The sun was just starting to set. It was a purple orange haze over the reflecting water. It was beautiful.

"So, you mind telling me what you are, yet?" He broke the silence.

"Do _you_ mind telling _me_ what you are?"

"No."

I didnt reply to that.

We never spoke another word until I turned around and started crossing the road. I heard a car's horn blare and all of a sudden I was back at the sidewalk.

I looked at Jarrett. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" He said inoccently.

I gave him a peircing look as I crossed the road again. All of a sudden, he was there in front of me. He scruitinized my face. I just glared at him.

"There, how did you to _that_?" he pointed out.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Your eye colour darkened. Why do you have no essence of --"

I started past him. Crap, crap, crap. Its only the first day here and suspicions are already up.

_Don't look back, don't look back._ I told myself until I got to my car.

* * *

Sorry for the confusion, there was supposed to be a part when Luna sees a sillhouette pick up a large dumpster, threatening one of the other men. That's why Luna says _"You tell me what you are, picking up an oversized dumpster."_ Reread it if you like, its no big deal.

This is actually my first fanfic sort of thing. Oh, and I know that there are no characters of Twilight or Harry Potter, just the elements of them. The classes like Government in Building Six are from Twilight, I'm real bad at making up small things like that. Oh yeah, and Newton. I got that from Twilight too. Constructive critizism is real nice, like if things are unrealistic and 'you need to describe more about ..." type of things. That'd really help. :)


End file.
